Of Hunters, Wizards and Tricksters! Oh my!
by Luv-Sammy
Summary: Full title and summary inside. Harry/Gabriel Harry/Dean! Harry is Sam's college friend that joined the hunt with the brothers after Jess. He gets together with Dean but then comes the trickster and things get messy.
1. Pilot part une

**OF Hunters and Wizards and Tricksters that are really Archangels! Oh my!**

**Summary: HP/Supernatural xover! Harry/Gabriel! Sam/Dean! (Some)Harry/Dean!**

**Another Harry went to Stanford with Sam! Harry is Sam's best friend and happens to live with Sam and Jess when Dean comes to get his brother's help in finding their father (Pilot). After the "Woman in White" hunt, Jess's death and secrets revealed, Harry follows the brothers in their quest to find John. During that time Harry becomes quite familiar with Dean much to Sam's dismay. But no relationship is perfect. Enter a trickster and things become even messier. **

**The story starts off at the Pilot but then skips to "Tall Tales". I plan to write another short story afterwards that covers the in between! **

**BTW: SPN and HP are not mine! I don't own them, just the plot in this story!**

**Chapter Une-**

Harry sat on his bed reviewing a bunch of texts, notes and random pages off the internet at 2 am in the morning. Tomorrow was the day of his last final before school was over for him, so like any college student; he waited till last minuet to study. He was the only one awake; his best friend and roommate, Sam Winchester was sleeping in the room two doors down from his with his girlfriend, Jessica. So it made the wizard-pretending-to-be-a-muggle alert to the noise that was outside of his room. He stealthily made his way to the door of his room and slowly opened it. He looked out and did not see anyone but a sudden movement from his preverbal vision, made him look and there was a shadow. Harry tensed up, not taking his eyes off the shadow. His hand, on the arm that hung limp to his side, was clutching his wand, and he moved as cautiously as he could towards the living room.

Apparently Sam had the same idea because there he was down the hall with that same look. He glanced Harry's way and shook his head to not try anything. He moved instead towards the living room, Harry not far behind. Suddenly, in front of him, Sam was wrestling with someone else on the floor. Then the intruder came out on top and was grinning down at Sam, "Whoa, easy tiger!"

"Dean?" Harry heard Sam call the man. Harry then remembered the name 'Dean'; Sam talked about him constantly. Dean Winchester, Sammy's older brother. He could do no wrong in his little brothers eyes, but Sam did admit that he was a player and was a jerk most of the time.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Sam huffed, out of breath.

"That's cause you're out of practice," Dean smirked down at him. At that moment Sam decided to turn the tables and knock Dean down instead.

"Or not," the elder brother admitted, "Get off me."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked after they got up.

"That's what I'd like to know,' Harry decided to make his presence known.

Dean glanced at him curiously, before turning his attention back to Sam, "I was looking for a beer,"

"What are you doing here?" Sam repeated sternly.

"OK, alright, we've got to talk."

"Uh, the phone?" Sam suggested.

"If I had called, would you have picked up?"

Then the lights came on and Jess stood, half asleep in a Smurf Tee Shirt and pink boxer underwear, "Sam?" Sam and Dean's attention went on her, and while you could see Dean check her out, he didn't stare as long as he did with Harry. Harry had his "just had wild sex" hair, and a pair of boxers on. Nothing Else.

"Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica, and my best friend, Harry," Sam introduced.

"Wait, your brother Dean?" Jess asked with a smile. Obviously she caught on too.

"I just love the smurfs. You know I got to tell you," Dean started as he walked closer to his brother's girlfriend, "that you are completely out of my brother's league."

Jess, not impressed with the flirting, "Just let me put something on."

"No no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously." Dean said. While it looked, to everyone else that he was flirting and almost coming on to her, Harry noticed that he was checking her out-making sure she was good enough for his brother. Even knowing this, Harry snorted. This made Dean look his way again the usual charming smile and a saucy wink (I told you earlier, Sam talked about him all the time) his way. . Dean was handsome to say the least. Short brown hair, green eyes, an obvious well-muscled chest, long legs, and a cocksure smile; he towered over Harry but was shorter than Sam, not that it was surprising (Sam was really tall).

"Anyway, I got to borrow your boyfriend for a minuet, and talk about some private family business, but nice meeting you," he said to Jessica; to Harry he said, "and it was defiantly nice meeting you, we should get together sometime." The wizard just rolled his eyes.

Sam walked over to Jess and said "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of them." Sam stood his ground and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. Harry rolled his eyes, no longer seeing the point in being there.

"Okay, umm Dad hasn't been home in a few days" Dean tried.

"So, he's working overtime on a miller-time shift, he'll stumble back in sooner or later," Sam said nonchalantly. Harry knew of the issues his friend had with his father; calling him a drunk when they both knew it to be the opposite was one of the things. It seemed like Dean understood too as he just nodded his head and looked away for a moment.

"Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days," Dean looked his brother straight in the eye. Suddenly the room got tense…well tenser. It seemed, as the brothers stared at one another there was an unspoken understanding.

"Jess, Harry, excuse us," Sam said, still staring at Dean "we have to go outside."

"Whatever, I have more studying and an hour of meditation before bed to do anyway." Harry sighed. He then turned and went back to his room even though he was dieing of curiosity. He knew Sam would explain later though, even if not to Jess; Sam told Harry everything. Yes, Harry knew of Sam's past as a hunter, just like Sam knew of the "Boy-who-lived" and the world Harry once lived in. The told each other everything after two years of knowing each other, after a hunt Sam went on that was near the campus. Harry was there when he saw his friend kill a ghost.

It took all of 10 minuets for Sam to get back from his talk with Dean. He went immediately to his room and started packing. Harry leaned against the doorway and Jess was in the bathroom.

"Wait you're taking off?" she asked, peeking her head out of the doorway. "Is this about your dad? Is he allright?"

"Yeah, you know, just a little family drama," Sam said.

"Your brother said that he was on a hunting trip," she continued. Harry decided to not comment and just watch Sam, himself. He seemed tense, like he really didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh yeah, just deer hunting up at the cabin, probably got Jim, Jack and Jose along with him," he commented while stuffing clothes into the bag. Harry noticed that whenever John Winchester was brought up, Sam had this nervous tick to talk about how much of a drunk he was.

"What about the interview," Jess asked.

"I'll make the interview," Sam said, though you could hear doubt in his voice "this is only for a couple days."

"Sam, please stop for a second," Jess got up face to face with her boyfriend. "You sure you're OK?"

Sam let out a laugh, "I'm fine."

'It's just you won't even talk about your family and now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend the weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is going to be a huge deal…"

"Hey," Sam cut her off, "everything is going to be OK. I will be back in time, I promise," Sam tried to placate her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before motioning for Harry to follow him. From behind you could hear Jess say, "At least tell me where you're going?"

Harry helped Sam with his bags down to Dean's car. It was beautiful; a 1967 Chevy Impala- black with leather seats.

Dean was there, and he took the bags out of my hands and put them in the back seat.

"OK, Harry the hunt is going to take a few days, but I am going to be back by Monday. You know what to do?" he asked me, as though he were talking to a child. Harry scoffed.

"Yes, yes salt window and doors, keep shotgun filled with rock-salt by the bed. And take care of Jess. Got it." He listed off. Dean stared at them like they were crazy. Obviously he did not know that Harry knew all about hunters until now.

"Be safe! And pass that test tomorrow!" Sam said as he got into the passenger side of the car. Harry rolled his eyes, and waved at them before going back into their apartment.

**A/N: Like? Review please?**


	2. Pilot part deux

**Of Hunters, and Wizards, and Tricksters That Are Really Archangels! Oh My!**

**Chapter 2**

After the Winchester brothers left to find their father, Jessica couldn't sleep so she helped Harry study for the exam that was scheduled to be taken only 5 hours from then. Harry was not going into law like both Sam and Jess. He took on 3 majors; Anthropology, Native American Studies, and Philosophy & Literature. Because of that work load, he did not take the usual summer or spring breaks (he did take the Christmas vacation though). Most nights Sam and Jess did not realize that they lived with someone else because either he was so quiet during his studying or because he was at the library or classes.

Even though he had no sleep, the hour meditation before the test really helped. The exam went smoothly thanks to all the work spent researching and studying and all Harry could was give a sigh of relief. After the test he took a 10 hour nap, much to Jess's amusement. The next day, the day that Sam was suppose to hopefully come home, Harry and Jess made chocolate chip cookies for Sam. A little while later, when they were done, he got a call from his professor who gave him a heads up that he aced the test. In celebration, Jess dragged Harry to a party about a block away from their apartment. Getting drunk was not something that the wizard did regularly, but since he was finally done college, he felt that he deserved it.

After 3 hours of non stop partying, Jess went home to take a shower and go to bed (and, yes, hopefully catch Sam if he came back). Harry would have gone home with her, but there was an old fling that he was flirting and dancing with. He left 45 minuets later feeling very satisfied and a bit tipsy. Being that it wasn't far to go, he walked home. By the time he got to his street, he was met with flashing lights and annoying sounds. His apartment was on fire and the police and fireman were surrounding the place. Suddenly any drunkenness went away from him; now he was completely sober. Eyes wide, and body rigid with shock, Harry didn't notice Sam and Dean near the Impala a mere few feet away; they noticed him, though.

"Harry!" Sam called to him, his voice choked with emotion, but Harry did not hear him. Dean had come up to him, and stood in front of him to catch his attention, it did not work. Finally he shook the man and that seemed to snap him out of it. Those beautiful green eyes that had caught Dean's attention when they met, were full of tears, and it made the elder hunter's heart clench painfully.

"Jess?" he whispered, wanting to know if she was alive, even though he knew in his heart that it was not good.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. Jessica…she didn't make it." Dean said, when he noticed that his little brother was in too much emotional pain to speak.

"How? What happened?" Harry sobbed as he fell in Dean's arms (much to the hunter's surprise). "We were only apart for about an hour."

"When I got back, the shower was going and there was a plate of cookies on the table for me. I grabbed one and lay down on our bed, and then I felt…something land on my face. Harry, it was blood! Jess….she was on the ceiling, like mom, and she…she lust burst into flames. I couldn't save her!" Sam all but sobbed, not looking his brother or his best friend in the eye. Harry got out of Dean's strong arms and went over to hug Sam. It was like that for a few moments before they parted.

"Harry, where were you?" to anyone else, they might think Sam was accusing him of something, but Harry knew he was just asking.

"I got a call from Professor Welsh telling me I aced the test, so Jess and I went to a party in the next block over to celebrate. We were there for a few hours before she decided to go home to wait for you. I stayed because I was with Lucas and after some…stuff…I left and here I am. One of my best friend's dead and all of our stuff is destroyed." He stood there looking totally lost and not knowing what to do.

"Lucas? You mean the old boyfriend that cheated on you and at one point lost all control and hit you?" Sam asked angrily.

"Yeah, but it wasn't anything serious. I was just there with him to get laid, and Lucas has been going to anger management classes lately." Harry proclaimed. Dean felt a feeling of jealousy and anger well up with in him. What kind of asshole hits their lover? "Look is there anywhere we can stay for the night? I don't want to be anywhere near here right now, and I think the same applies for Sammy." Harry asked, feeling very tired.

"Yeah, we can get a motel room for the night and follow up on some coordinates that Dad gave us." Dean said, ushering Harry in to the back of the Impala.

"Are you sure we should bring Harry on the hunt with us, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Very. I know all about his past; he would help us greatly. Also, I am not ready to part from him yet." He said emotionally.

"I get it, we'll take him along, but if anything happens on the way, you've got to make the hard decision if he stays with us."

"I will," Sammy said. They both stood at the back of the Impala, the trunk open revealing all the tools of being a hunter. "We've got a lot of work to do." He then closed the trunk.

**A/N: **I know, it was short! Sorry! The next chapter should be longer. Plus I am going to introduce the trickster!


	3. Tall Tales part une

**Of Hunters, and Wizards, and Tricksters that are really Archangels! Oh My!**

**A/N: Ok in one of the reviews, someone asked what happened to Harry's stuff, being that some of it should be magical. So, I really didn't think of it, honestly and to avoid backtracking I came up with a reason. Harry wanted to be done with anything from his life before and basically he only took his wand with him to the muggle world. The rest is in his vault at Gringotts. I am thinking of some part of the story where he'd have to get some of his stuff, and that will coincide in seeing everyone he left behind in England. But that will be much later…I think. LOL haven't decided. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

All three of the guys sat around in their room at the motel 'King's Lair", listening to Joe Walsh's "Walk Away" over the stereo. Sam was at the desk pouring over books in frustration; Dean was on Sam's bed eating God knows what, and Harry was cleaning some of his weapons methodically. Sam getting tired rubbed his eyes before looking over at Dean in exasperation.

"Dude, you mind not eating those in _my _bed?"

"No, I don't mind," Dean said, as he took another handful of _whatever it was_ in his mouth. Harry rolled his eyes, being used to how disgusting his boyfriend could be at times…was he his boyfriend anymore? He did not know; there was so much crap going on at the moment to make a clear understanding. Sam realizing that nothing he was doing would stop his brother from being a jerk went back to the books.

"How's research going?" Dean asked.

"You know how it's going? Slow. You know how it would go a heck of a lot faster? If I had my computer!" Sam practically yelled. Dean just smiled annoyingly and nodded his head. Then things went back to how they were before. Harry refused to get into the conversation.

"Can you turn that down, please?" Sam yelled at Dean, referring to the music.

"Yeah, absolutely," his older brother said, before turning said music up louder.

"You know what? Maybe you should just go somewhere else." Sam said becoming angrier by the minuet. That made Dean's head snap up, he turned down the music and glared over at his little brother.

"Hey, I'd love too; that's a great idea, unfortunately, my car's all screwed to hell!" Dean yelled at Sam.

'Dean, I told you, I've gotten nothing to do with it!" Sam shouted back, but there was a knock at the door that interrupted them. Harry got up, and said "Finally!" before going to the door to open it, not before checking who it was through the peephole. It was Bobby.

"Hey Bobby," Harry said, his tone being that of relief. Bobby noticed but didn't comment. The other two greeted the elder hunter as well.

"Hey boys," he said as he walked in to room 12. "Good to see you so soon."

"Thank God you're here," Dean said as he got up and shook Bobby's hand.

"So, umm, what didn't you want to talk on the phone to me about?"

"It's this job we're working," Sam started off, "we didn't know if you'd believe us."

"I can believe a lot" Bobby chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah we know; we'd just never seen anything like it," Sam clarified.

"Yeah not even close," Dean commented.

"And, we could use some fresh eye," Harry said, finally joining the conversation.

"OK let's start from the beginning," Bobby said.

"Yeah, umm all right," Sam said as he turned around the chair to sit in. Dean also found somewhere to sit; Harry sat in his lap, and Bobby decided to sit on the bed, but had to move the food Dean had been eating first.

"See it all started when we caught wind of an obit. See a Professor took a nose dive from a 4th story window, only there is a campus legend that the building it haunted." Sam said,

"So we pretexted as reporters from the local paper."

**CUT TO FLASH BACK (SAM'S POV) (BTW, the lines in this flashback are from Tall tales but the narration is mine.)**

I sat at a table with two of the students from the college, having a drink at the local bar. I put down my tape recorder after pushing play.

"We both had the professor for Ethics and Morality," said the young jock.

"Yeah? So why do you think he did it?" I asked.

"Who knows" said the girl, "He was tenured, wife and kids, his book was, like, a really big deal. Then again, who's to say it was suicide?" She added ominously.

"Jen, come on" said Curtis.

"Well, what else could it be?" Jen asked.

"Well, you know about Crawford Hall." She said to me as though she thought I did.

"No. I don't, actually."

"It's a bunch of crap, it's a total Urban Legend," the boy said.

"Yeah? Well, Heather's mom went to school here and she knew the girl." Jen defended herself.

"Wait, what girl?" I asked.

"Like 30 years ago, this girl was having an affair with some professor." She started, looking like she believed every word, "He broke it off. She jumped out the window and killed herself."

"You know her name?" maybe this is the ghost that killed the professor.

"No," she responded, as the boy next to her rolled his eyes, "but they say she jumped from room 669. Get it? You turn the nine upside down." I nodded, understanding but had to catch myself from rolling my own eyes. Curtis chuckles. "So now she haunts the building and anyone who sees her, they don't live to tell the tale."

"Well, if no one lives to tell the tale, then how does the tale get told," Curtis brought up to knock Jen down a peg.

"Curtis, shut up!" she whined.

I had to speak up because this was all I was going to get out of them now, "You know what? Uh, thanks a lot, guys. Excuse me." I took my recorder and left, Jen looked upset that she didn't get to tell more.

I went to find Dean, and when I did, he was downing some shots of some purple crap.

"Dean, what are you…? What are you drinking?" I had to ask.

He burps and says "I don't know, man. I think they're called purple nurples. Ha Ha."

"Ok, listen maybe we should go check out the professor's office."

"Oh, no, no, no, no. I can't right now." Dean said.

"I got some…I've got a feisty little wildcat on the hook. I'm about to…reel her in." I looked at the girl that I think he is talking about and all I see is fishnet stocking, a short mini skirt and a pink tank top.

"I'll introduce you," he said and I was trying to protest but he ignored me.

"Starla, Starla, hey." He called for her. Damn Harry will not be pleased.

"This is my shuttle copilot, Major Tom," Dean bull shitted to her face, "Major Tom, Starla." Starla then hung herself onto Dean, who didn't mind one bit. No, Harry would defiantly not be happy.

She laughed, "Enchante."

"Hi," I said not knowing what else to do, "Dean, you know Harry is going to freak when he hears about this, right?" Dean shrugged and looked at Starla then back at me.

Starla looked as though she was going to throw up, promptly removed herself from Dean and started to gag into her hand…very disgusting.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, "Just trying to keep my liquor down." She laughed.

Dean laughed with her, "Yeah, Good job." He then turns back to me, "Good news; she's got a sister." I struggled not to gag myself.

**END OF FLASHBACK AND SAMMY'S POV**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dean said repeatedly, "Hold on a minuet."

By this point, Harry was off of his boyfriends lap and was glaring a lot.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Come on dude, that's not how it happened."

"No? So you never drank a purple nurples?"

"Yeah, maybe that, but I don't say things like 'feisty little wild cat for one. And Harry, I swear to God I did not roll my eyes when Sam mentioned that you'd be pissed. You can't use that against me since you know Sammy will say about anything to get you to turn from me too." Dean pleaded. Harry looked less angry but refused to sit near Dean.

"That may be, but I didn't hear you objecting to let her hanging all over you," Harry gritted out.

"Look, I was trying to gain some info, and sometimes you need to go the distance." Dean said even though no one believed him. Harry huffed and refused to talk anymore. "Look her name wasn't Starla, but she was a classy chic. She was a grad student: Anthropology and Folklore. We were talking about local ghost stories." He then went to tell his own side of the events, with this much classier 'chic', where she was all over him but he heroically told her that he was taken. Then at last minuet made Sam a gay douche.

"Right and that's how it really happened," Sam said sarcastically. Dean looked on innocently. "I don't sound like that."

"That's how you sound like to me."

Bobby had enough, "Okay, what's going on with you two?"

'Nothing, it's nothing." Sam said as he rolled his eyes.

"It is not _nothing_, Bobby. These two idiots have been bitching at each other ever since we got to town and if they don't shut up soon, I am going to kill the both of them." Harry said matter of factly.

"You wouldn't do that, baby. You would miss me and Dean Jr. too much." Dean stated.

Harry snorted, "You do know that while you are 'gifted' in that area; you are not _that_ gifted. I kind find another man to satisfy my needs," Harry smirked at his lover.

Dean visible gulped.

"Come on, Harry is right," Bobby said, wanting to change subjects, "Now, stop you're bickering like an old married couple."

"No, see, married couples can get divorced; me and him? We're like Siamese twins." Dean said as he got up.

"It's conjoined twins!" Sam corrected.

"See what I mean?"

"Look, it…we've just been on the road for too long; tight quarters, all that." Sam said tiredly. "Don't worry about it." Bobby didn't believe that was all, but chose not to comment.

"So, anyway," Sam said to get back on track, "we figured it might be a haunting, so we went to check out the scene of the crime."

**CUT TO ANOTHER FLASHBACK (NOT ANY 'ONE' POV)**

They were at Crawford Hall, checking the scene, and they happened to bump into the Janitor. The moment he laid eyes on Harry nothing outwardly happened, but inside the trickster (that is an archangel, but because it is before we find out, I am going to stick with trickster) was highly in tuned with everything Harry did; he had found his mate. Pretending it was nothing, he happily answered all of the hunter's questions, occasionally glancing at the man that will be his.

"So how long have you been working here?" Sam asked.

"I've been mopping for six years," the janitor lied as he led them to the office in which the professor jumped out of. "There you go, guys."

Sam turned on the ESP devise, "What the heck's that for?"

"Just finding wires in the walls," Sam commented.

"Not sure why you're wiring up this office. Not going to do the professor much good," the trickster commented subtly. While Sam and Dean continued to question the man, Harry went about pretending he was looking for something that pertain to 'wires' and what not. The 'janitor' would look his way now and then, especially when Harry would have to stand on his tip-toes to reach up.

At one point, when looking over at Sam and Dean, Harry saw his boyfriend stuffing his face, so he casually walked up to him and smacked the hand away from the jar. It amused the janitor and Sam and Dean just pouted…or tried to as his face was still stuffed with the crap. So as the two questioned the guy, Harry noticed that he needed to speak to them about being subtle, and actually looking as though they were there for the job and not as interviewers.

They left soon after, saying their goodbyes. When Harry's and the trickster's hands touched, it was if, a thousand small electric shocks went up their arms. Harry snatched back his hand but just chucked it off to a regular shock. The other knew better though and he smiled widely at his soon-to-be mate, saying goodbye and staring as they left.


	4. Tall Tales Part deux

**Of Hunters, Wizards, and Tricksters that are really Archangels! Oh My!**

A/N: For the authors note before this chapter; I am sorry for all the angry people who didn't like it (rolls eyes). I love you all but really, it is just a note and if I had waited to put it in this chapter, than I would have, like, a million reviews that corrected me. I didn't waste a chapter as one review put it, because in the end there is going to be the same amount…or whatever. I wanted to get the whole thing done with but apparently it's not enough. Sorry if I am sounding harsh but I just got off from working all day and I am just not in the mood to apologize for apologizing. Love you guys still. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 4**

STILL IN FLASHBACK!

After meeting with the janitor, the three headed back to the motel they were staying in.

"Well, no traces of EMF, that's for sure," Sam sighed, as it was confirmed that there were no signs of ghosts in the office.

"And that room '669' was a load of crap," Dean said.

"I really don't get muggles obsession with this '666' number. It's bollocks if you ask me," Harry mumbled.

Sam nodded to Harry in understanding but did not stray from the topic of the hunt, "So, what do you think? The professor is just a jumper; legend is just a legend?"

"I don't know. The girl the janitor described was pretty weird," Dean said while opening a bottle of beer for himself and one for Harry. "We ought to check out the history of the building. See if any coed ganked herself there."

"What does 'ganked' mean?" The wizard asked.

"You went to that fancy college and all through those classes and you don't know what 'ganked' means?" Dean asked in disbelief. "It means killed, babe" Dean confirmed before walking into the bathroom.

Sam propped open his laptop, his pride and joy, and looked at the screen in confusion. "Dude, were you on my computer?"

"Who are you talking too, Sammy?" Harry asked.

"Dean," he responded curtly. Said man came out and looked guilty, but put a mask of innocence that no one was buying.

"No."

"Oh, really?" Sam asked, "Because it's frozen now on, uh, ." Dean glanced at the screen, trying to keep his face from showing any signs of guilt before just deciding to get the hell out of there.

"Dean…!" Sam called out in anger.

"Oh that was me, Sammy," his best friend called, "I'm sorry, but I was curious because Dean always rants about them to me in bed and I wanted to see all the hype." He looked at Sam with wide eyes and a pout formed on his lips. "Then the computer froze and you know how horrible I am when it comes to electronics."

Sam just rolled his eyes, "That's OK, Harry," and Dean scoffed from the next room.

"You were going to let him off the hook, but not me?"

"Well you are always doing things like this and he apologized," Sam stressed, "and he doesn't always touch my stuff like you do."

Dean had no comment for that.

"Would you just…don't touch my stuff, okay?" Sam bit out.

"I wasn't the one who froze your precious laptop, Sam!" Dean said as came out of the bathroom again, "And why don't you control your OCD?"

END FLASHBACK

"But did you dig up anything about the building?" Bobby interrupted the tale. "Or on the suicidal coed?"

"No, history's clean," Sam shrugged.

"Then it's not a haunting," the elder hunter confirmed what the three younger hunters suspected.

"Maybe not, but to tell you the truth, we're not sure," Dean said.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Bobby asked.

"Well it's weird," Harry put in.

"What's weird?"

"This next part, we, uh, didn't see it happen ourselves exactly…" Dean started, "but it's pretty frigging weird, even for us," and then proceeded to tell Bobby of the 'Alien abduction' that Curtis had experienced in front of Crawford Hall.

"Aliens?" Bobby said in disbelief.

Sam confirmed "Yeah."

"Aliens?" Bobby asked again in confusion, "Even it they are real, they're sure as hell not coming to Earth and swiping people."

"Hey, believe me, we know." Dean glared at him.

Bobby kept on talking, "My whole life, I've never found evidence of an honest-to-God abduction. It's all just cranks and pranks."

"Yeah, that's what we thought, but we figured we'd at least talk to the guy," Sam said.

**CUT TO FLASHBACK, IN SAME BAR AS THE FIRST FLASHBACK.**

Curtis sat at the table, with three shots of alcohol in front of him. Sam, Dean and Harry sat around the table, looking to the jock to tell his story.

Curtis drowned back one of the shots, and Dean decided to break the silence, "Hey, you gotta give those purple nurples a shot. Phew," he laughed.

The guy just glares at Dean, "So, what happened, Curtis?" The wizard asked.

Curtis shrugged, "You won't believe me. Nobody does."

"Give us a chance," Sam said.

"I do not want this in the papers," he said.

"Off the record then," Dean alleged.

"I, uh, blacked out and I lost time and when I woke up, I don't know where I was." He said nervously. "They did tests on me, and they," he had to gulp another shot before going on, "and they, umm, they probed me." He finally let out.

It literally took every bit of hunting training for the three listeners to not laugh, but Dean could not help asking, "They probed you?"

"Yeah, they probed me. Again and again, and again, and," he drowned his last shot, "and again and again, and again, and then one more time."

"Yikes," Dean muttered.

"No and that's not even the worst of it," Curtis shook his head in self pity.

"How could it get any worse? Some alien made you his bitch," Dean said without thinking. Harry kicked him and the boy just glared.

"They…they made me slow dance." He stammered. All of a sudden all you get this vision of a disco ball, Chris De Burgh's "The Lady in Red" song and a short green alien dancing with Curtis who is over 6 feet. (You didn't literally see the image, but I had to put this some where! LOL)

Sam, Dean and Harry tried to be sympathetic but the image was burned in their minds.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"You guy's are exaggerating again, huh?" Bobby said.

All three answered in unison, "No."

"Then this frat boy is jut nuts,"

"We're not so sure," Dean said.

**CUT TO YET ANOTHER FLASHBACK (OUTSIDE OF CRAWFORD HALL)**

"I'm telling you, guys, this was made by some kind of jet engine," Sam told them as they looked on to this circular disturbance on the ground. It was a crop circle.

"What, you mean some saucer-shaped jet engine?" Dean asked.

"Well, what else could it be?"

"I have got to tell Fred and George about this; this is a great prank to play on muggles," Harry giggled by Dean's side. The brothers looked at one another and just shook their heads.

Dean looked at the crop circle again, "Dude, what the hell?"

"I don't know," Sam said, looking at it too.

"No, seriously, dude. What the hell?" Dean repeated, to which Sam also repeated his question.

"First the haunting and now this?" Harry asked, leaning in to his boyfriend's side. "The timing alone, there's got to be a connection."

"You mean, between the angry sprirt and the sexed up E.T.?" Dean asked sarcastically. "What could the connection possibly be?"

**STILL IN FLASHBACK BUT THE BOYS ARE TALKING TO ONE OF CURTIS'S PLEDGES. **

"So, you and this guy Curtis, you're in the same house?" Sam asked, talking about their fraternity.

"Yeah," the guy confirmed.

'You heard of what happened to him, right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he says it was aliens, but, you know, whatever." He shrugged.

"Look man, I know all this has to be so hard," Sam said compassionately and ignored the guy when he said 'not so much', "But I want you to know, I'm here for you. You brave little soldier, I acknowledge your pain. Come here," this is where Sam hugs the uncomfortable frat boy, "Too precious for this world."

**END OF FLASHBACK –WILL COME BACK**

"I never said that!" Sam yelled at his older brother.

"Well, you're always saying pansy stuff like that," Dean said as Harry snorted and Bobby observed the brothers behavior. Sam looked at everyone in disbelief.

**BACK TO THE SAME FLASHBACK**

"To tell you the truth, whatever happened to Curtis, he had it coming," the guy said.

"Why's that?" Dean asked.

"He's our pledge master. Put us through hell this semester. Man, he got off on it. So now he knows how we feel."

**CUT TO THE MOTEL (STILL IN FLASHBACK BTW)**

"It still doesn't make a lick of sense, but hey at least there is one connection," Dean commented on.

"Between what, baby?" Harry asked.

"Victims," Dean said, giving his love a peck on the cheek after taking off his coat. "The professor and the frat guy; they are both dicks." He chuckled.

"That's a connection?" Harry laughed.

"Yeah, Dean, that doesn't make sense," Sam said as he rummaged around his room looking for his laptop.

"You've got anything better to go on, I'd love to here it," Dean muttered.

"Where's my laptop?" the younger brother asked, not finding it where he had before,

"I don't know," Dean said, "I mean think about it, a philandering professor gets a dead girl; a pledge master gets hazed-"

Still looking, now more frantically, "I left it in here," Sam said, gesturing to the laptop case. By this time Harry was up, helping him trying to find Sam's precious belonging.

"You obviously didn't," Dean commented, "I mean, the punishments-they're almost poetic. Actually it would be more like a limerick, but still."

"OK, hilarious," Sam laughed sarcastically, "where'd you hide it."

"What? You mean your computer?" 

"Yeah, where'd you hide it?" Sam repeated.

"Why would I hide it?"

"Sam, why are you accusing Dean?" Harry asked to defend his boyfriend.

"Because no one else would have! We leave the door locked and we never let any maids in," Sam said.

"Looks like you lost it, Poindexter." Dean said amused.

"Dude, you know something? I put up with a lot from you."

"What? I'm a joy to be around," and Harry laughed causing Dean to glare at him.

"Yeah? Your dirty socks in the sink?" Sam pointed out.

"Don't forget that he never flushed a toilet to save the life of him," Harry commented.

"Right, and your food in the fridge,"

"What's wrong with my food?" Dean asked.

"It's not food anymore, Dean! It's Darwinism," Sam shouted. "All I ask from you, the one thing, is that you don't mess with my stuff."

"You done?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head, "You know, how would you feel if I screwed with the Impala?" Harry gasped.

"It'd be the last thing you ever did," Dean said, now getting angry at the mention of any harm coming to his baby.

**END OF FLASH BACK!**

"Did you take his computer," Bobby asked?

"Serves him right, but no," Dean said, taking a sip from his beer.

"Well, I didn't lose it, because I don't lose things," Sam said.

"You don't loose things?" Harry snorted, "Honey, remember sophomore year, you had a paper due? You lost it two hours before it was supposed to be turned in!"

"Hey, I didn't loose it, Jeremy Morgan it. You remember?"

"No, he found it, and being the opportunist that he is, he used it."

"Whatever," Sam grumbled. "I didn't loose the laptop!"

"Oh, yeah, that's right, cause he's Mr. Perfect," Dean sarcastically said.

Bobby had enough, "Okay, okay. Why don't you just tell me what happened next?"

"There was one more victim," Dean said.

"Right," Harry agreed, "Now, we didn't see this one ourselves either. We kind of put it together from the evidence, but this bloke, he was-"

"He was a research scientist," Sam picked up for him. "Animal testing."

'Yeah, you know, a dick, which seems to fit the pattern," Dean commented.

**A/N: OK ending the chapter here and hopefully the next chapter will be the rest of this episode and the confrontation between Harry, Dean and the Trickster. Love you all! Hope You review! **


End file.
